If I Can Try You Can Hope
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: Katie talks to George while Ginny and Ron are in the chamber... didn't know what to call it so sorry abou the title...


"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I need to speak with you," Professor McGonagall said after locating George Weasley in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Come with me please."  
  
George looked at his friends; they were just as confused as he was. He slowly got up and followed the old Professor out of the Common Room and up to the office. Percy and Fred were already there.   
  
Then he thought of the worried look on Professor McGonagall's face, and then he thought of the two missing siblings. 'Oh god. Something's happened to them…' he thought sitting down between Fred and Percy.   
  
"Something terrible has happened tonight, terrible indeed," Professor Dumbledore started, taking a deep breath. The three brothers glanced at each other, each hoping that what they were thinking wasn't true.   
  
"As you know, the Chamber of Secrets has in fact been opened. I'm sorry to say, your sister, young Virginia, has been taken down to the chamber."   
  
"WHAT?!" Percy Weasley nearly yelled. "How could you let that monster whatever it is take her?" he demanded angrily.   
  
"I thought this place was supposed to be safe," Fred said at the same time as Percy. "You are going to get Ginny back aren't you?" he asked.   
  
After reassurances and yelling, it was quite again, and George finally spoke up. "What about Ron? What's happened to him?"  
  
The other brothers looked down in shame for not noticing that their youngest brother wasn't present.   
  
"That is yet to be discovered. He went down with young Mr. Potter and Mr. Lockheart to save Virginia." The headmaster said calmly.   
  
"So, let me get this straight, my little sister got kidnapped by some monster, and my little brother went to save her, and you're not doing anything?!" George demanded, pounding the desk with his fists.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, calm down, There is nothing that we can do. This is in the hands of Ronald, Harry, Gilderoy, and Virginia."   
  
"So you're leaving my brother and sisters life in the hands of a FAKE?! He's too worried his hair will get messed up!" Fred shouted, standing next to his brother.   
  
After a lot of shouting, they were dismissed back to their dorms to get some sleep. Fred and Percy went right up to bed, but George sat on the couch, staring into the fire. He had been there for about half an hour when he felt someone sit down beside him.   
  
He was about to tell who ever it was to go away when they took his hand in their soft ones. "George, what's the matter?"  
  
It was Katie Bell. George and Katie had been friends since first year. He considered her his best friend, even better than Fred and Lee.   
  
"George, you have to talk about it, you'll never feel any better if you don't." she said, putting her arms around him.   
  
"Katie…" he started, but the words never came out. They sat silently until he was ready to talk. "Ginny's been kidnapped and taken to the Chamber of Secrets," he said so quietly that it was hard for her to hear him. "And…And Ron's gone to save her." He said, looking down at the floor. "They're not doing anything about it either,"  
  
"Oh, George, they are, I know they are." She said, hugging him reassuringly. He just laughed bitterly.   
  
"No they aren't Katie, 'This is in the hands of Ronald, Harry, Gilderoy, and Virginia.'" He said, mocking Dumbledore.   
  
Katie gasped. "Who said that?" she demanded angrily. "Who said something like that to you? That is possibly the worst thing to say to someone!" he didn't say anything. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Who said it, George?" she asked again.   
  
"Dumbledore," he said, shutting his eyes, he didn't want Katie too see how weak he was when it came to his family being in trouble.   
  
"They'll be ok, George, just keep thinking positive things, no matter how hard it is, they'll be ok," she said. This was followed by a long period of silence that was broken by Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"Katie! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, "Can you help me with charms now?" she asked, not even noticing the upset look on George's face. Not even noticing George for that matter.   
  
"Sorry Alicia, can't," she said, "Maybe later?"   
  
Alicia sighed and said "Come on Katie! I'm going to fail!" Katie gave her a pleading look and she walked off to go and bug someone else for help no doubt.   
  
"It's ok, you can go." He said, she just shook her head. "No, really, its fine, her passing is more important,"  
  
"George Weasley, don't you ever say that again." She said, grabbing his face in her hands. "Positive, do you need me to define it for you?! I know it's hard, it's harder than hard, but you have to. It's going to be ok if you just believe it!" she said, her voice rising slightly by the end of her little pep talk.   
  
"I can't," he muttered, putting his hands over hers and removing them from her face. "You don't understand, Katie, you just don't." he said sadly, looking at her.   
  
She wanted to look away; she couldn't stand that pained look in his eyes that were usually so happy. "I know I don't under stand, I know I can't but I can try, George, I can try, and if I can try you can hope."   
  
They stayed silent for a few moments before Professor McGonagall came bursting in through the portrait hole. "Mr. Weasley?" she called glancing around.   
  
He stood up and looked at her. She was smiling. It was going to be ok.   
  
*A week later*  
  
"I just wanted to say…thanks," George mumbled, looking down at his feet.   
  
"It's nothing, really," she said, looking at the ground also.   
  
"Umm…about that…" he said, looking around nervously.   
  
"About what George?" she asked, a little amused, having no idea what he was talking about, and from the looks of it, he didn't either.  
  
"I don't know…" he said, they stood in silence for a few minutes. 'Why now?' he thought angrily to himself. 'Of all the girls in Hogwarts, why her, and why now?'  
  
"Go out with me," he said suddenly, looking her straight in the eye. She looked a little shocked, but mutely nodded her head before a large smile broke out on her face.   
  
"I'm going to kiss you," he said this also very suddenly. She found this highly amusing and was soon leaning against the wall clutching her side from laughing so hard.   
  
"You don't have to ask you know," she said, still catching her breath.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"The George Weasley I know always acts without thinking, what's with this new and sudden change?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.   
  
"The George Weasley you know is somewhere. He'll be back, but this George Weasley wanted to get to know you too," he said, leaning down and kissing her.   
  
"You know, it's hard to tell which George I like better," she said after a few minutes when they were walking to Dinner. "I think they should both come out and play sometimes,"  
  
George just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, the classic George motion.   
  
*a/n: Aww…now that I got that out of my system, lol It's time to post it! Yay, ok so it only took me what half hour to write… hope it doesn't show. Well you've already read it, why not review it *grins innocently* anyway, I'm making a website that's completely George/Katie if you have a fic or something you want me to put up on there or link to just tell me in a review or something…Thanks 


End file.
